The Rjstar Super Adventure Film
''The Rjstar Super Adventure Film ''is a 2014 American animated comedy film based on the animated series ''The Adventures of Rjstar'' created by Dan Murphy. The film is a standalone sequel to the 2002 animated film ''The Rjstar Movie''. It was directed by Andy Stepman, one of the workers on the first film, and written by Murphy and Matt Berck. The movie stars the original television cast (Dan Murphy, Rob Paulsen, Tara Strong, John DiMaggio, Tom Kenny), who are returning to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous film, and guest appearances by Jeffrey Tambor as Fred Victoren, and "Weird Al" Yankovic as himself. The film is produced by 20th Century Fox Animation, RjFilms and Rough Draft Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox in the US, Paramount Pictures in the UK, and Universal Pictures through the rest of the world. The film was released on September 8, 2014 to generally postive reviews. and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $362 million on a budget of $81 million. Plot Rjstar has been working his 13th clone, but when Deeps came and put evil candy into the DNA scanner of the cloning machine, It made a new evil clone named Evil Rjstar. Deeps is back for revenge, With help from Evil Rjstar, Deeps is in search of a victim, which is James' roommate, Cheese. He had been taped in the corner of Rjstar's house for 5 years and he's now evil. Later, Deeps, Evil Rjstar, and Cheese put Rjville in danger, Rjstar and his friends (Derek, Speed Girl, Cookie, James, Djstar and M.J., even Rjstock) need to go on an incredible quest that takes them to the live-action universe in Hollywood, In order to save Rjville from going into chaos, the gang must transform into a superhero league called "The Rjheroes". Cast * Dan Murphy as Rjstar, Evil Rjstar, Rjstock, James, and M.J. * Rob Paulsen as Derek * Tara Strong as Speed Girl, Cookie * John DiMaggio as Djstar, Billy Weber * Tom Kenny as Mr. Guy * Jeffrey Tambor as Fred Victoren * "Weird Al" Yankovic as himself * Cree Summer as Deeps * Mark Hamill as News Announcer and TV Announcer * Seth Green as Greg N. Crader Production After the release of The Rjstar Movie ''in 2002, Dan Murphy confirmed that they might work on a sequel idea. In early 2008, ''The New York Times reported that the Rjstar team are developing a sequel to The Rjstar Movie. In 2012, it was first announced under the title of "Rjstar 2". Other titles that had been considered include, among others The Rjstar Movie: The Second Film, Rjstar's 2nd Big Adventure, and The Rjstar Super Adventure Film: Rjstar Goes to Hollywood ''(before getting split apart). Release Originally, the film was set to be released on April 19, 2013, but it was pushed back to October 10, 2013, and later pushed to February 15, 2014. In June 2014, it is finally set for a release on September 8, 2014. with ''Rjstar Goes to Hollywood, another Rjstar ''film from 2014, taking its place. The film also includes an original animated short film made by Dan Murphy back in 1984, "The Craziest Guy In The World". Promotional television spots for the movie featured the song "Can Can" by Offenbach. The film's main theme is "Boss of Me" by They Might Be Giants, which is the theme song of American television sitcom ''Malcolm in the Middle. Home media The Rjstar Super Adventure Film ''was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 13, 2014. Sequel ''Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Category:Films